<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【HP|GS】太阳从地面升起 by TMXYZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694253">【HP|GS】太阳从地面升起</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ'>TMXYZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>GGSS, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, soft science, 戈萨, 狮蛇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>角色OOC，未来AU<br/>cp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林，前后有意义</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【HP|GS】太阳从地面升起</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当光靠近黑暗的时候，它便再也逃离不开了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    “我感到十分抱歉。”助手踱步，“但是博士很明确地拒绝了您的拜访。他说，后续已经完全没有他参与的必要了。”<br/>
    “好的。”戈德里克似乎并不意外，他继续问，“但是您再帮我传达一句话，可以吗？就一句，拜托了。”<br/>
    助手看上去有些为难：“您知道的，博士他……”<br/>
    戈德里克打断了对方的话：“是的，我知道。但还是想请您帮我这个忙，最后一个忙。一句话，仅此而已。”<br/>
    助手嘟囔道：“好吧，那您想说些什么呢？”<br/>
    戈德里克思索了一下。<br/>
    他现在和助手正站在走廊的一端，像两个卫兵一样立在门口。视线从寂静的长廊穿过，能看到白灰交织的机器正在打造它的雏形，明亮的灯光下，人们像飞蛾一样扑闪在它的四周。隐约的震动、轰鸣、闪烁，一下接着一下，像呼吸，像胎动，像心跳，它们沿着漫长的神经传达到模糊而昏暗的外面。<br/>
    “‘我带你看日出。’”<br/>
    萨拉查站在屏幕前，语气冷淡：“这就是你要和我说的？”<br/>
    “其实不只是这句话。”戈德里克笑嘻嘻地说，“我还有很多很多话想和你说——但是这不是你不给我机会嘛。于是我思来想去，大概只有这句话能钓到你了。你瞧，我这不就成功了？”<br/>
    萨拉查按下保存键，转过身，垂眸看向椅子上的戈德里克：“可是我自己就能看日出。”<br/>
    戈德里克信誓旦旦：“相信我，我能给你完全不一样的体验！”<br/>
    “我接受了。什么时候？”<br/>
    “就今天怎么样？我过来前已经提交申请了。不过我看看……”戈德里克抬起了手腕，“啊，还需要等大概一个小时。”他又耸耸肩，“那边的效率，你懂的。以及，呃，我没想到，我得承认，我没想到你答应得这么快，我以为还要多花一些功夫。”<br/>
    萨拉查翘了一下唇角：“那需要我收回之前的话吗？”<br/>
    戈德里克飞快地否认：“不，当然不。”<br/>
    萨拉查穿上他的黑色外套，漫不经心地问：“还有吗？”<br/>
    像是细小的电流窜过他的大脑，戈德里克没有下意识地问一句还有什么，而是福至心灵地回应道：“在看日出之前，让我们一起吃一顿饭吧。”<br/>
    萨拉查赞赏地点头：“不错。”他刷开门，戈德里克甩着手上的绳卡跟了上去。<br/>
    他们在食堂的门口停住。<br/>
    “……听到？”<br/>
    “放心，这个点他不会出现的啦，他经常很晚才出实验室。”<br/>
    “没必要这么害怕吧？我们又没诋毁他。”<br/>
    “但是你们不觉得可怕吗？”<br/>
    “什么？”<br/>
    “我是说，他像个黑洞，你看不透他。就像你不知道黑洞里面到底有什么，你也不知道他在想什么。”<br/>
    “是这样的。但是我敬仰他。”<br/>
    “这么说吧，我也尊敬他，但是我也怕他。”<br/>
    “他太冷了。”<br/>
    “但是如果没有他，我们的人造太阳还停留在能量研发阶段。”<br/>
    萨拉查很平静，甚至让戈德里克先上了食堂二楼。他等里面的议论声停了，才慢慢走进去。<br/>
    戈德里克在包厢中等他。他没有提刚才的事情，而是转而说：“我还是想正式地告诉你一件事。”<br/>
    “什么事？”<br/>
    “我在追你。”<br/>
    萨拉查笑了：“我知道。还有什么事吗？”<br/>
    “那要等我成为你的男朋友以后再说。”<br/>
    戈德里克拿起手机，为难而郁闷地说：“太慢了，他们还没有给我通过。”他忍不住骂一句，“懒鬼。”<br/>
    “收起你的手机吧。”萨拉查说，“我带你上去。”<br/>
    “可是原本说好是我带你去的。”<br/>
    萨拉查摊开手：“所以你要为此付出代价，大工程师，你必须得先陪我去一趟南方天文台。”<br/>
    戈德里克立刻高兴起来：“乐意至极，博士。”<br/>
    穿上防护服，他们通过升降梯登上了地面。<br/>
    地上太暗了，以至于他们不得不打开灯。亮起的灯像两团白色的蒲公英一样，飘在黑色的空间里。黑绸缎一样的天空垂了下来，月亮和明亮的繁星点缀在上面，地面上偶尔有隐约的荧光闪在皲裂的土地上。他们都没有说话。通讯关闭着，呼吸声困在头罩里。他们闷头爬上旁边的车上，刷卡，摘下头罩，设定目的地，启动。<br/>
    萨拉查坐在驾驶位上。<br/>
    戈德里克双手交叉在后脑勺，他看着漆黑的天空说：“现在我每次看到星空都想到我们的基地。”<br/>
    “怎么说？”<br/>
    “地下寒冷而黑暗，整座基地都沉在没有光线的深渊之中，只有路灯和窗户亮着，从远处看， 它们像星星。有时候我会以为我们在地下建了一个宇宙。”<br/>
    “你的直觉是对的。”萨拉查说，“威廉——基地规划的总设计师——他很喜欢天文，设计基地的时候找我做参考。于是我给了他一个简略的星图。你现在所呆的研究所，就是北斗七星中的一颗。”<br/>
    “太有意思了。”戈德里克夸赞道，“我从未想象过它会是一个真的星空。”<br/>
    “但它们比不上真的星空。上地面的时候可以多抬头看看，它比以前明亮很多。”<br/>
    “我对这些不太懂，你可以教教我吗？”<br/>
    萨拉查隔着玻璃抬手比划了几下：“你看，在那里，那条横跨星空的光带，就是银河。往南看，那里有一个明显的四边形，那是猎户座。它现在正在东升，这代表冬天来了。再过一两个月，那三个连在一起的星星就会挂在南天。”<br/>
    戈德里克呼了一声，重复道：“冬天来了。”<br/>
    “人类的冬天也来了。”<br/>
    车子停在了广阔的平原上，几队机器人簇拥了过来。<br/>
    “你在车上等我一下。”萨拉查说着利索地跳下车。戈德里克看着他逐渐缩小的身影，把自己搬到了驾驶座上。<br/>
    在他们一起研究人造太阳之前，戈德里克其实很早就听说过斯莱特林博士的名声：天才、冷傲、神秘。<br/>
    斯莱特林博士科研潜力过于巨大，以至于他的地位很高，甚至戈德里克作为工程总设计师主导的一个月球探测器，主要任务之一就是给萨拉查提供月岩样本。<br/>
    戈德里克在萨拉查过来取样本的时候见过他。<br/>
    萨拉查的头发被细致地束在脑后，白色的实验袍妥帖地裹着，露出黑色毛衣的领子。他面色平静，手脚利落，语气礼貌而生疏。戈德里克注意到，交接员——平时活泼得像个猴子上蹿下跳——此时拘谨得束手束脚，战战兢兢地递交样本，就像见到了他那个刻板严肃的导师，在上交他的毕业论文。<br/>
    当时戈德里克看着就有点想发笑，但是他们都没有注意到他。<br/>
    萨拉查打开箱子细致地检查，脸上流出一丝满意的微笑。在这有限的空间里，萨拉查又亮又暗，所有的光线和所有的视线都焦距在他的身上。戈德里克看着萨拉查挪不开眼睛。<br/>
    人们说得不错，斯莱特林博士就像一个黑洞。跟光和任何物质一样，在靠近黑洞的时候，谁也逃不开他的引力场，当然也包括他，戈德里克·格兰芬多。在搬到地下之后，有人来找他主持基地屏障的建设，他鬼使神差地拒绝了，并主动申请人造太阳的项目。<br/>
    那是他们第一次正式见面，萨拉查平视着他，伸出手：“您好，我是人造太阳能量研发的负责人，萨拉查·斯莱特林。”<br/>
    戈德里克伸手握住萨拉查的手。<br/>
    萨拉查扶着戈德里克坐下，摘下头罩，把箱子放在座位底下，擦了把汗：“怎么样？时间来得及吗？”<br/>
    戈德里克刷卡，设定好目的地:“非常棒，时间卡得很完美。我估计我们到那里就可以看到日出了。”<br/>
    萨拉查松了一口气。<br/>
    “别担心。我们来得及。”戈德里克喊道，“现在让我们出发！”<br/>
    萨拉查缓了一会儿，他仰望着没有云彩的天空说:“你知道我为什么喜欢日出吗？”<br/>
    “现在还不知道，愿闻其详，请。”<br/>
    “搬到地下前，我看过一次日出。”萨拉查说，“其实我那个时候不喜欢日出，甚至说得上讨厌。你知道的，我喜欢星空，所以我讨厌太阳，因为它的光线挡住了星星，影响我观测。”<br/>
    “然后呢？”<br/>
    “有一次在野外观测星空的时候，我不小心睡着了，醒来就看到太阳从地面升起。不得不说，那是很震撼的，清晰、巨大、壮观、生机勃勃，我甚至能看到它上面活动的太阳黑子。”<br/>
    “你很幸运，这在之前也很罕见 ，能看到太阳黑子的日出寥寥无几。”<br/>
    “这样吗？我不太清楚。不过后来我上地面的时候，日出给我的感觉只剩下从暗到亮的转变，它再也没有漂亮的朝霞和辉映的天海了。”<br/>
    “是这样的。自从我们的大气层消失之后，人类就丢失了很多美丽。但我相信，总有一天，人类会找回这些美丽的。”<br/>
    “一定会的。”<br/>
    他们沉默了一会儿，抬头看着没有遮拦的宇宙。车子颠簸着。 <br/>
    “地球病了，人类就是地球的病。而我相信，治疗人类的秘密就藏在我们的头顶。”<br/>
    下车之前，萨拉查这样说道。<br/>
    “这就是我为什么研究宇宙。”<br/>
    他们爬上冷硬的山顶，并排坐着。<br/>
    通讯打开了。<br/>
    戈德里克闷笑道:“我相信你一定没在这里看过日出。这里是一个小型钛铁矿矿场，后来荒废了，变成禁区。现在它就在我们屁股底下。钛铁矿可以提炼出钛制作成合金，是宇宙飞船不可缺少的金属。给你带月岩标本的慕斯二号就带着这种金属。”<br/>
    他的声音有些失真，在电流中切出金属般的磁性来。<br/>
    萨拉查说:“不错。”<br/>
    戈德里克转头看向前方:“太阳要升起来了。”<br/>
    太阳确实升起来了。<br/>
    地球自转，把他们所在的这一面转向那个名叫太阳的黄矮星。于是他们看见晨线从地平线开始分离，在崎岖的地面划过，给土地添上光暗的轮廓。紧接着红色的太阳从地平线上稳稳地升起，没有形变，没有云彩，地球的天空依旧是一片无底的黑暗。黑暗的土地于是明亮了，从他们的角度，能看到排列行驶的军车、散落的能量收集器、顽强存在的废墟，被照出移动或固定的黑影，交错又分离。<br/>
    晨线从他们身上扫过，世界骤然明亮。即使隔着防护服，他们也能感受到明显的温度变化。<br/>
    萨拉查抬起头，看着被星空包围的太阳。<br/>
    而命运的眼睛借着太阳审视着地球。<br/>
    “怎么样？”戈德里克问。<br/>
    萨拉查道:“你说得不错，和我以前的体验很不一样。”他沉默了一下，“太阳就真的只是太阳。”<br/>
    戈德里克把手放在萨拉查的手上，穿着的防护服使他笨拙很多。<br/>
     “我们也会有自己的太阳的。”他说，“我带你看日出，我做到了。你是不是应该给我一个回应了？”<br/>
    萨拉查转过头，回握住戈德里克的手。阳光使得头罩反着白光，以至于戈德里克看不清萨拉查到底有没有笑，但他猜，头罩之下萨拉查一定是笑了的，因为通讯的网格没有滤掉他声音里的笑意。<br/>
    “我刚刚在天文台收到消息，亚洲基地已经升起了他们的太阳。你可要加油啊。”<br/>
    戈德里克站起来，转身。<br/>
    在他的背后，宽大的屏幕上闪着跳动的数据。他沉声道:“十分钟后，我们就要升起我们的人造太阳。这关乎我们基地未来的生存，而且没有足够的时间、能源、资金给我们失败的机会，所以成败在此一举。但是我有这个信心，经过我们这么多人这么多天不懈的努力，经过我们付出的智慧和汗水，我们已经为成功打下了良好的基础，我们离成功只差临门一脚。一旦成功，荣誉便属于我们！但这一步是最关键的也是最危险的，绝不容许半点差错！现在，请打起你的精神，检查你的设备，坚守你的岗位，让我们合力将太阳升到天上去！这是我们的太阳！诸君，加油！”<br/>
    “加油！”众人呼喊，“为了我们的太阳！”<br/>
    一切准备就绪。<br/>
    十。九。八。七。六。五。四。三。二。一。<br/>
    “启动！”<br/>
    戈德里克按下启动键。<br/>
    所有人屏息凝神，全神贯注地看着自己的控制板。戈德里克站在总控制台前。人造太阳的实时监控呈现在屏幕的左上角，数据流从它的下面和右边穿过。<br/>
    震动穿过大地，巨大的球体从白光交叉的地上轰然升起，开始沿着既定的轨道攀爬上基地黑暗的穹顶。<br/>
    戈德里克看着数据：“准备点亮！”<br/>
    十几个研究员飞快地滑动操作盘，戈德里克按下控制按钮。<br/>
    监控中，球体在黑暗中渐渐发出白色的、温暖的光芒，像一颗冉冉升起的太阳。<br/>
    “不——！”有人惊叫。<br/>
    人们纷纷抬头。只见“太阳”卡住了，它停留在半路的轨道上，并开始不稳定地闪烁。<br/>
    像一颗随时爆炸的炸弹。<br/>
    几个控制板弹出红色的警告，急促地闪动着。数据流掺杂进红色。<br/>
    戈德里克飞快地一眼扫过总控制屏，又调出几个分屏的数据，手指利落地弹跳滑动。与此同时，他出声压下研究员的躁动。<br/>
    “冷静！”<br/>
    有人在扯着嗓子喊。<br/>
    “不要慌！我们要相信基地！”<br/>
    人群攒动，紧张飞速地从人们的脚下窜开。萨拉查披着黑色风衣，立在人群中，肩头被慌张的人们推搡了几下。他仰起头，和人们以同一个角度看着那个卡在半空中的光球。<br/>
    “不要挤！注意安全！”<br/>
    “看起来像是要炸了！”<br/>
    “可怕！”<br/>
    “不可能！”<br/>
    人太多了，嘹杂的声音像鸟一样在人群中上上下下地飞舞着。他们不安着，却都固执地钉在原地，用焦虑的目光期待地盯着闪动的光点。<br/>
    时间的概念在等待中失去意义，不知道过了多长时间，仿佛听到轨道遥远地传来一声咔嚓，人群突然间陷入鸦雀无声。他们看着，看着那个光点停止闪烁，以稳定地速度上行、变大，一直移动到他们的头顶，看着它定住在基地穹顶的中央，然后重新开始变亮、变热，最后稳定在恒定的亮度和温度。<br/>
    这个基地于是浸入了温暖而明亮的光线中，吹拂脸庞的气流都带上了动人的温度。<br/>
    公共广播开始播报：“各位欧洲基地的居住者们，欧洲基地于欧洲中部时间2050年11月21日七点整成功升起人造太阳，欧洲基地迎来了它的第一次日出。下一次日出将发生在一年之后，期间研究所将保证人造太阳的安全性、可靠性和稳定性。”<br/>
    人们开始大笑、欢呼、沸腾，他们把头上的帽子或者其他什么东西扔向上空，扔向他们的太阳。<br/>
    “上帝，这是我见过最美丽的日出！”<br/>
    “我看到太阳了！”<br/>
    “我们有白天了！”<br/>
    “这是太阳的温度！”<br/>
    “太令人感动了，我们有太阳了！”<br/>
    “奇迹！这一定是奇迹！”<br/>
    萨拉查逆着人群往回走。他的手机在风衣里震动，他接通了电话。<br/>
    “你看到日出了吗？”戈德里克激动而骄傲的声音从手机里传出来，“那是我为你升起的太阳。”<br/>
    萨拉查下意识地摸上自己的唇角，那里是勾起来的。在他没察觉的时候，脸颊的肌肉已经有点僵硬发酸。他避开迎面奔跑的人们，望向人造太阳的发射与控制中心的方向。<br/>
    他回道：“我看到了，男朋友。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>——————————————————————<br/>终于动手写了小小的软科幻（虽然科幻含量不高），节奏比较快，但写得好开心，希望自己能有一天能写硬科幻(*^▽^*)<br/>说起来黑洞其实蛮符合萨的，天天心狠手辣地拆散人家小情侣（不），而且谁不痴迷于黑洞呢，连速度最快的光都逃避不了黑洞的魅力^v^。<br/>南方天文台有点远其实（三个观测点在智利，总部在德国），被我乾坤大挪移了（其实也没关系，这个基地是欧洲基地），人类史上首张黑洞照片就是出自这里。我写的时候美国的阿雷西博望远镜拆了，心痛。<br/>我很想唠唠一下这篇的灵感，因为我觉得这个过程很有意思。灵感是来自于我刷微博的时候看到测试日本黑色油漆“xx无双”，视频最后是把灯光放进涂了油漆的小盒子里，盒子里面像装进了一个宇宙。黑色是因为吸收了所有的光线，我就突然想到黑洞，又想到黑洞会捕获光子，就想到“当光靠近黑暗的时候，它便再也逃离不开了”这句话，然后又想到光的象征物太阳。我又想到戈萨，觉得他们很配，想看看科学家的萨拉查是什么样子，又冒出来很多奇怪的设定，就有了这篇文。<br/>一些没说明的设定：<br/>1、当时有四个基地：欧洲基地、亚洲基地、美洲基地、非洲基地。<br/>2、亚洲基地火山能源比较多，所以是最温暖的的一个基地。<br/>3、美洲基地的人造太阳的能源是太阳能。<br/>4、人造太阳需要稳定发热，稳定发光，并且可控。<br/>5、萨拉查的卧室，用黑色油漆涂黑，吊着太阳系和几个星系的模型，关上灯，就是一个小小的宇宙。萨拉查用月海玄武岩做了一个小的月球模型。<br/>6、戈德里克喜欢穿红色的卫衣。<br/>7、欧洲基地的人造太阳是使用氦3核聚变产生能量，在地球磁场混乱造成大气层消失之前，氦3在月球有丰富的储备，而萨拉查已经研究氦3很久了，所以萨拉查是研发能量的主要负责人。<br/>月海玄武岩其实富钛，但是就假装萨拉查对钛没什么研究吧=( °∀° )<br/>漂亮日出请看这里→https://m.weibo.cn/status/4568980231030408?<br/>跑个题，嫦五发射好漂亮，好羡慕在文昌的人TAT，梦想有一天能够看航空发射</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>